Daggers can wound, but words can kill
by I-Love-Stars-123
Summary: Professor Elizabeth Cutterridge is an English Psychiatrists, and she has been called upon by S.H.I.E.L.D. to come and be Dr. Banners' therapist throughout the time of the avengers, however, when Thor asks her to help his brother as well, what will she do. Loki is infatuated and enamored with this smart and witty therapist, has the god of mischief finally met his match.


_**Hello, this part of the story is probably set about an hour after the first scene of the avengers, the scene with the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility being made into a ditch in the ground. Also this is only my second fan fiction, and I would really appreciate any constructive criticism you could offer, and please review, it makes me happy. Also, I am really sorry for any errors in my work, I am trying my best, I promise.**_

It was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning when Elizabeth's phone started to buzz on the table beside her. The number that her screen displayed was not a familiar one, but now that she was the most successful physiologist and socialite in all of America, it was hardly surprising. When she studied the number once again though, she realized the number was shorter than usual, and so she was immediately hesitant to answer it, as it meant it was a call from the government. Elizabeth suddenly had her head filled with unearthly possibilities, what if the government had decided that a British heiress shouldn't be allowed to hold the official title of 'socialite', and it was hardly like she was an immigrant when her family owned an estate in this country, was it? Elizabeth, affectionately called 'lizzy' by most who were close to her, made a mental note to look up the answer to that, but for now she had the government trying to get hold of her personal mobile, at 1'oclock in the morning.

' Right, Elizabeth, you are a professor in phycology from Oxford University, and you deal with psychopaths every day, what is the worst this phone call can be, you do not break the law, and you have never done drugs, so get a grip and answer the phone!' Elizabeth mentally chided herself. As she went to reach for the phone however, she was surprised to find it stopped ringing, and a message showed upon the screen telling her that the device was being scanned. Lizzy couldn't fathom why anyone would want to scan her personal phone, anything confidential, or of any significance, was kept on her other work phone. What did these people want, whoever they were?

After a minute or so, she had another call, this time the screen began to flash red, something her phone had never done before, and so, partly out of interest, but mostly out of fright, she tentatively reached for the phone, and answered it:

"Hello, Professor Cutteridge, we are currently sending a group of highly elite agents to your location, when they arrive, your full cooperation will be demanded, and we will then be moving you to a secure location. We thank you for your collaboration, and we are apologetic for any inconvenience we may have caused." a harsh female voice barked down the phone. Then, the phone line broke, and the number immediately erased itself from all of her phones records and software.

Elizabeth instantly had to mentally brace herself, her mind nearly exploded. What did these people want, whoever they were, and why was she being taken away?

All Elizabeth could do was start analysing all that she knew: the person or organization that wanted to get a hold of her where not going to play nice if she refused to be completely obedient and comply with their every order; the anonymous person, or people, that wanted her where clearly a top secret or confidential organisation, or else they wouldn't have bothered to erase all their details from her phone and scan it; and they really wanted to get hold of her, or else they wouldn't have called have called her more than once, and they would have waited until later, much later, in the morning to get hold of her.

After her analysis, Lizzy suddenly had an impulse to check through all her emails and details, to ensure this was not a very graphic joke some rich and eccentric admirer was trying to play on her, it may be hard to believe, but that had happened before.

As soon as all her details, files and other messaging services she used had been thoroughly checked and scanned, Elizabeth supposed it was a waiting game. But it didn't take long for the absence of mind stimulation to lead her deep into the dark hole of her imagination.

Whatever this organization or prank was, it had started a spark in her very clever and witty mind, and it was starting to ignite into a wild fire. For Elizabeth it all came too quickly the flood of realization. There could actually be a possibility that she was going to be removed from the comfort of her home, and taken to somewhere unknown, just like the woman on the phone had suggested. However Elizabeth kept her hopes up and tried to convince herself that this was all one large prank, or even a dream, after all, she was attempting to do late night work, which often lead to her sleeping on the job.

As all this was happening, Elizabeth could hear a voice in the back tusking: 'take a break, because you now sound like one of your overly obsessed patients.' As her mind reeled, Lizzy was completely unaware that she had left her television on, and as a warning news report sounded in the background, she was momentarily caught off guard, and ended up knocking her phone of the table. As she realized what the loud and sudden noise had been, she started to wonder if the fact that there was emergency news report, at one o'clock in the morning, and her getting a phone call from some secluded people that sounded like they could do with her professional help, where linked.

Elizabeth rose from the designer chair she was seated in and padded her way, with feline prowess, over to where her television set was talking to itself about some once top secret facility in the middle of the American wasteland, now being a hole in the ground.

"Probably just some more terrorists, maybe I should sign myself up for that program to help the mentally deranged in Africa, I might help ease this world from the war it apparently wants to have with itself." Lizzy said to herself. When the overdressed reporter woman had finished her _mildly _annoying reporting voiceover, lizzy switched of the television, and decided it would best to ignore this phone call and go to bed, after all, if they were going to do anything, they could at least wait until the morning.

So Elizabeth walked over to her oak staircase that stood in the centre of her main hallway, ad started to ascend them. As she reached the top, she ambled over to the bathroom door, and gently locked it behind her.

Once she was sure that the door was locked, a personal habit she desperately wanted to break, but simply couldn't, she began to sluggishly disrober herself. When she was reduced to just her bra and undergarments she dared a glance at herself in the mirror.

Elizabeth was a tall woman, and she stood at around 5ft10. She had long legs, that were skinny, but very well-toned, and she had a tight stomach, where you could just see the beginnings of a six pack occurring, even though she did very little exercise. Elizabeth possessed a small ribcage and hips, and she had curves in all the most desirable places. Lizzy had been told many times that she had a gorgeous face to go with her exceptional brain, she had long locks that reached down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and a dark chestnut pigment coloured her hair, and it was thick and shiny, and they possessed a small curl at the tips of her hair. Her skin tone was not pale, but not orange either, in fact many of her nearest friends commented on how her skin seemed to give off a golden glow, an ethereal glow. She only possessed small and modest breasts, but they were still large enough to satisfy her, if her breasts were too large, Elizabeth considered she might look like a very well dressed and educated prostitute, certainly not the impression an English heiress wanted to be emanating.

As she gazed at herself in the mirror, Elizabeth could only see the imperfections she carried, and so her current state of being low on energy and food, just depressed her mood even further, and with that last thought, Elizabeth quickly jumped into the shower and allowed the water to rush down her body and warm her now shivering form.

As soon as she had finished her shower and dried herself off, she decided she would go downstairs to quickly grab a glass of milk from her fridge. But as soon as she opened the door, she felt her heart do a summersault inside her ribcage. The air around her was now alive, and there was now a blinding thrill of electricity pulsing through the air. That's when dear Elizabeth realized she was not alone, and that whatever else was intruding upon her house was large, as it clearly radiated large throbs of energy into the before stagnant air supply. All too soon her mind started to wander again, and soon she was mostly unaware of her surroundings, so caught up was she in her own head.

All of a sudden, Elizabeth could feel the cold hard butt of something being pressed against both the small of her back, and straight between her shoulder blades. Trying desperately hard to stifle a cry, she realized that the two things being pressed against her back were two guns. Not only were there other people in her home, but they were also armed-heavily armed. Whatever Elizabeth had done to, she certainly couldn't understand what she had done to trigger a response this drastic, and that's when everything clicked. These were the people the woman had been talking about, she flashed back to nit half an hour ago: 'we are currently sending a group of highly elite agents to your location' she had said. Lizzy could feel her knees nearly buckle out of sheer panic; there was someone out there who wanted her, badly, and they had sent two fully armed elite agents to come and get her. And if she added up all the facts, she could also deduct they wanted to kidnap her, but the impression that she got from the telephone was that they also demanded her compliance to do so. Suddenly, in the dark of the corridor, a low male voice entered the air and said: "you have 5 minutes to get dressed; any attempt of escape will lead to dire consequences." Elizabeth now officially needed to visit the toilet.

She may not be well known for rustling up trouble, but she couldn't just leave her home with two total strangers, on the whim that this man and the earlier phone call may be linked, granted, all the evidence pointed towards the fact that they were linked, but there was no cold hard proof, not to mention the fact that she had patients who needed her help, and where likely to get themselves killed if she wasn't there to help and support them. No, all she had to do was get down to the kitchen and grab and find one of the carving knives, she was sure if these people were willing to break into her house at 1 o'clock in the morning, they either really wanted her dead, or really wanted her alive. If the former then surely they would have done it by now, and if the latter, then they were unlikely to start actually firing at her. Elizabeth had people, who depended on her, and she had grown to care for, and that was final.


End file.
